


Just Let Me

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [113]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Female Jensen, Parent/Child Incest, Underage - Freeform, Younger Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny has been lusting after Jared, despite their age difference. She finally got him, but once isn't enough for her. (Warning for Underage--Jenny is 15-years-old)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> There have been requests for [Gotta Have It](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3707693) and [Our Little Secret](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3560006) so I combined them into one sequel since the stories are pretty much the same

Jenny could tell that Jared was hesitant to try anything again, but she was hooked. Jared’s cock was like a drug and she needed it inside her. Besides, she hadn’t gotten to blow Jared yet and she’d really wanted to do that. She trusted in her abilities, however. No matter how many times she’d promised that their sex was a “one time thing”, she wasn’t going to stop. If her charms worked on Jared once, they work again. 

For some reason, the low-cut shirts just weren’t doing it for Jared, so she’d taken to just wandering around the house without any clothes on except for her bra and panties. Jared tried to ignore it, ducking out of the room whenever he saw her. Jenny was persistent, however. She bided her time and kept calm until she was ready—until Jared was ready. 

It didn’t take too long. Jared’s partner had still neglected to give his dick the attention he deserved, so the man had nothing but his right hand to pleasure himself. It couldn’t possibly he satisfying enough and Jenny was a little offended he didn’t ask her for help. She’d made it more than obvious that she was willing to give Jared some relief. She’d been practicing with the boys at school and liked to think that she’d become fairly good at blowjobs. Certainly good enough to pleasure Jared. 

Jared was watching TV, which he’d been doing a lot lately. Jenny imagined he was trying to take his mind off the fact that he’d fucked a 15-year-old girl and liked it. 

Jenny was going to change that.

More often that not, Jared fell asleep in front of the TV. He looked peaceful and Jenny took a few minutes to admire his features before sinking to her knees and gently pulling down Jared’s sweatpants. She removed them inch by inch and paused every time Jared twitched like he was going to wake up. Eventually she had them around his ankles and his soft cock was in front of her face. Jared’s balls were full and Jenny imagined him squirting his load down her throat. Her pussy was getting wet with the idea. 

Jared wasn’t hard currently, but Jenny was going to change that. She gently spread Jared’s legs so she could fit comfortably between them. His cock was at eye level and she straightened her back to ease the hot flesh into her mouth. It was as amazing as she hoped, thick and heavy on her tongue. Jenny moaned around it and sucked, feeling his shaft become harder. 

Jared’s eyes flickered open. “Wha…Jenny! What are you doing?”

He tried to scramble away but just ran into the back of the couch. Jenny could easily follow him—and did—keeping Jared’s cock in her mouth. The man may have been gay, but no man could stop his dick from reacting to a blowjob. A mouth was a mouth. “You have to get off,” Jared said weakly. 

Jenny ignored his order and sucked away happily. Precome drizzled from Jared’s dick and she swallowed it eagerly. It was slightly bitter but not in an unpleasant way. She bobbed her head and Jared had stopped trying to pull away. His head was lolling against the back and his eyes were closed, like if he could ignore Jenny he could pretend it was someone else. It wasn’t less than she’d expected. Having a girl half your age suck you off could make a few men uneasy. 

Jared was thrusting into her mouth and Jenny considered it was a success. “Jesus, your mouth,” Jared moaned. “Oh, god.” 

Jared was huge, but Jenny had plenty of practice and managed to get Jared down all the way to the root. He cried out and one of his monster hands cupped the back of her head to urge her forward. Jenny was happy to oblige, using her tongue on the vein on the underside and listening to his muffled whimpers and moans. He was trying so hard not to enjoy this and losing. 

Jenny snaked one of her hands to cup Jared’s balls. They were full and tight and she fondled them in her hand, barley able to reach the whole sac. She slid off Jared’s cock to suck on his balls and get the sac nice and wet. She knew when Jar  
ed was on the urge of coming and latched back onto his cock. It didn’t take more than a few powerful sucks to have Jared’s come flooding her mouth.   
She swallowed it and reveled in the taste. Jenny wanted this every day. Her pussy was soaking and she shoved a hand into her panties. She rubbed her clit until her own orgasm squirted in her underwear. 

“This was supposed to be a one-time thing,” Jared muttered weakly. 

Jenny shrugged with an innocent smile on her face. “If we’re both satisfied, why do we have to stop? There are so many things we haven’t explored yet, Daddy.” Jared groaned and Jenny smirked. “Like it when I call you Daddy? I’ll remember that.” 

“We’re not going to do this again,” Jared said firmly. 

Jenny giggled. “Whatever helps you sleep at night, Daddy.”


End file.
